Patty Duke
Anna Marie "Patty" Duke (December 14, 1946 - March 29, 2016)Patty Duke Dead: 'Miracle Worker' Star Was 69 was an American actress of stage, film, and television. She guest starred as Jan on the fourth season of Glee. Personal life Duke was born in Elmhurst, Queens, New York to John P. Duke (deceased) and Frances McMahon (deceased).Patty Duke BiographyDuke of Hazards March 1999. She has two older siblings, Carol and Raymond.Patty Bio John and Ethel Ross, her managers, had Duke change her name from Anna Marie to Patty, and controlled "everything from what I wore to when I slept to what I ate."Duke of Hazards March 1999. She would move in with the Rosses with her mother's permission, but at age seventeen she would move to Los Angeles, Calfornia; after they tried to quash the romance between Duke and Harry Falk by moving her sitcom to LA.Duke of Hazards March 1999. While living with the Rosses they would curtailed their protégée's visits with her mother and close friends and even tried to fondle her in bed on two occasions.Duke of Hazards March 1999. Duke was married to Falk, but they divorced in 1967.Duke of Hazards March 1999. Duke had an affair with a then seventeen year old, Desi Arnaz, Jr., from early to spring 1970.Duke of Hazards March 1999. She then began to date, John Astin, and also around the same time, developed an intimate relationship with Michael Tell. Duke learned she was pregnant in June 1970 and was unsure of whether the father was ArnazDuke, Patty; Call Me Anna: The Autobiography of Patty Duke. p. 234. 1987. or AstinDuke of Hazards March 1999.. She married Tell, but that marriage only lasted for thirteen days before an annulment in early July 1970.Duke of Hazards March 1999. Duke was married to John Astin for thirteen years before a 1985 divorceDuke of Hazards March 1999., during their marriage Duke took the professional name Patty Duke''' 'Astin. She had been married to Michael Pearce from 1986Duke of Hazards March 1999. till her death in 2016. Duke has three children, Sean Astin (b. 1971, whose father is actual Tell)'I don't want to play the fat guy or the friend all my life', Mackenzie Astin (b. 1973, with Astin) and Kevin Pearce (b. 1988, with Pearce, adopted).Duke of Hazards March 1999. She became a stepmother to Pearce's two daughters, Raelene and Charlene; sadly Raelene died at the age of 22.Duke of Hazards March 1999. Duke was diagnosed with manic depression in 1982.Duke of Hazards March 1999. Career First becoming famous as a child star, winning an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress at age 16, and later starring in her eponymous sitcom for three years, she progressed to more mature roles upon playing Neely O'Hara, in ''Valley of the Dolls. From 1985 to 1988, Duke was president of the Screen Actors Guild. On Glee, she portrays a jewelry saleswoman named Jan and is in a relationship with Meredith Baxter's character, Liz, in the final episode of Season Four, All or Nothing. Filmography Gallery pattyduke1.jpg pd2.jpg pd3.jpg|Young Patty Duke MV5BMTI0MzE2NzA3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjczMDI0. V1. SX214 CR0,0,214,314 .jpg patty duke.jpg Patty+Duke+Social+Security+Public+Service+9hSyLw2VsUol.jpg PattyDuke.jpg Pattydke.jpg Patty duke.jpg Patty.jpg 1253826877 1.jpg Tumblr mmhekmBD9e1r4gxc3o4 500.jpg Tumblr mmhekmBD9e1r4gxc3o1 500.png Tumblr mmhekmBD9e1r4gxc3o2 500.png Patty duke darren criss blaine.jpg External links * * References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars